


Boy's night

by FlowersandFreckles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School, M/M, Promptis Week, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandFreckles/pseuds/FlowersandFreckles
Summary: Breath in, breath out. Again. Again. Again.That’s all Prompto could do to calm himself down. He couldn’t let Noctis, who was lying back- against back with him, realise how fast his heart was beating.Even though he seemed to be asleep, he couldn’t shake off the fear of waking him up, and that thought alone made him even more nervous.It all started that afternoon.





	Boy's night

**Author's Note:**

> Fic done for Promptis week day 2 prompts: Bed Sharing and High School Days!  
> It's my first time writing a fan fiction, so I hope you like it ( And I'm sorry for it being so short!) ;;   
> Any suggestions or comments are appreciated!  
> I might do a second part of this since I like Promptis a lot! Enjoy!

“Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?”

That caught Prom off guard. Classes had just ended, and he was about to pick his bag up and head home, make some shopping at the nearest convenience store and catch some cheesy romantic comedy on TV while eating his homemade dinner.   
This was a rather drastic change of plans.

“Really? Are you sure I'm not intruding or anything?” Not only he had never met Noctis’ father before, who he had seen only once or twice in the news, being the mayor of Lucis and all, but he had never slept at anyone’s house before.   
He shrugged “I really don’t want to bother you.”

Noctis gave out a long and overly-dramatic sigh, before lightly punching his friend’s arm.  
“Didn’t I just invite you? Don’t worry. My dad’s out of town tonight, so I have the house all for myself. Besides he would be way more relaxed if someone was with me.” He smirked “He’d even be grateful if you came over tonight. So please?”

Prompto looked at him with a wicked smile “Don’t you want me to come over just because you’d be too scared to spend the night alone otherwise?” 

“Shut up” Noctis punched him a bit harder this time “I just want to have fun with you, y’know? We’ve never been at each other places before and-“

“Ok, Ok, sorry I was just messing with you” he was surprised at how pushy Nocto sounded. Could he really be scared…? “Yeah, I’d love to. I just have to pick my stuff up. Wanna walk me home?”

—-  
After randomly squeezing in his backpack a pair of shorts and a worn out T-Shirt scattered on the floor, which he used as his pyjamas, and his beloved chick-shaped plushie (“You can’t be seriously still sleeping with stuffed animals at seventeen years-old.” Noctis mocked him “That’s so cute!”), the two boys headed to Noct’s house, a surprisingly simple but big flat on the last floor of a pretty luxurious condo.   
If it hadn’t been for the elevator, the blondie wondered how Noctis could have walked so many stairs, considering his poor stamina. The funny and ironic thought of carrying him into his arms like a princess came to his mind, but he quickly kicked it away while giggling to himself, gaining some suspicious looks from his friend.  
There was very little furniture, but a couch, a table and a 60 inches TV, that came with a PS4 and an amazing stereo, were enough for two teenagers.   
Since it was a Friday, which meant no school the next day, they spent the afternoon lazing around playing video games, while eating unhealthy snacks and drinking carbonated drinks.  
At the sight of how dark the sky had become, they decided it was the right time to cook dinner…  
if “cook” meant order a family pizza with sausages, fries and ham as toppings.   
It was one am when the boys agreed it was a good time to go to bed, but as Noctis was looking for the mattress where Prompto should've slept on…

“Shit” Noct said, after sticking his head out from the wardrobe.  
“What is it?” Prom was sitting on the edge of the bed, and hearing his best friend, one of the most polite people he'd ever known, curse startled him.

“Well…” Noctis turned around, head low and with an awkward expression “How do you feel about bed sharing with a guy?”.

—-

“You couldn’t have checked for a mattress before inviting me, could you?” Prompto complained, kicking his friend’s legs “You really, really couldn’t? Are you kidding me?”

“I already apologised! Stop being so salty about it! Also, you could just stand up, grab a pillow and lie on the couch in the living room, you know?!”

“Hell no! I won’t do it for the same reason you won’t either.” Prom said, while pulling the blanket which was barely covering the both of them “It’s uncomfortable, it’s really cold and for some reason you don’t have anything to cover myself with!” 

“I’m sorry, ok?! Sorry!” Noctis pulled the blanket back. The bed was clearly too narrow for two grown boys like them, and under the sheets it was a mess of legs tangled together.   
They both agreed to sleep back against back, to avoid… “weird situations”, as if they weren’t in one already.  
Prompto squished his plush toy against his chest; he was about to complain again but as he heard his friend snore lightly behind his back, he hopelessly sighed. Even though he was shivering in cold, his back felt sweaty… and his cheeks were burning. The silence of the night really contrasted with his loud heartbeat which was hurting his ears. The blondie took a long, deep breath to try calm himself down but everything smelled like Noctis, which made the situation even worse, as if sleepyhead himself was hugging him. The sudden screech that came from the bed and the sudden sensation of a pair of arms wrapping his body surprised him and it made Prompto wonder if it was truly happening or if he just had a wild imagination. The hot breath that caressed the back if his neck, however, felt too real to be a dream. 

“Hey… Noct?” he whispered; he was sleeping so soundly that waking him up felt somewhat wrong. He tried pushing his arms away but he wouldn’t budge, and calling his name over and over didn’t seem to work, actually, he felt Noctis holding him even tighter. 

“What the hell could he be dreaming about to make him so clingy…?” The blondie wondered.  
His train of thought was stopped by his friend, who started calling… his name.

“Prompto…” he mumbled, as he leaned his head against Prom’s shoulders, rubbing it slowly.   
He didn’t know what to do. Why did he call him in his sleep? Why did he act so-

“Hey Prompto, hey…” Noctis snickered with a low voice, sounding almost like a drunkard. “You’re sooooooo lovely…. heyyy Prommm, you know I really…” he yawned “I really like…”

Prom’s heart pounded as loudly as a drum. “Yeah…?”

“I really like french fries…” 

Prompto grabbed Mr Chick and shoved it roughly on Noctis’s face. “ YOU JERK!”  
“Hehe, scared you lover boy?” Noct mocked him, miming a kissing expression. “Want a goodnight kiss and have sweet, sweet dreams?”

He was violently kicked out of the bed, landing on his face. A pillow was thrown against his head afterwards.

“You’re sleeping on the floor tonight, you moron!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me and fangirl about Promptis and FFXV on my social media if you want!
> 
> https://florosco99.tumblr.com  
> https://www.instagram.com/florosco99/  
> https://twitter.com/florsakamano  
> https://www.facebook.com/SakamanoArt/


End file.
